Harry Potter and the many Fanfiction cliches!
by DarthFlores
Summary: This is a collection of cliches that the Harry Potter fandom uses in there fanfics. Trust me there's a lot of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Author's note, Please write your criticism in the comments! BUT IF YOUR A HATER THEN DON'T WRITE ANYTHING. IT'S MY STORY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Constructive criticism only pl0x ;)**

 **Let's face it Fan Fiction is one of the best ways to improve your writing, but the cliches for Fan Fiction are so bad that they hinder writing. And every now and then someone may use these cliches and make a really well written and good story, but most of the times there a piece of crap(I'm looking at you My Immortal). And no Fan Fic has the worst cliches then Harry Potter. So let us see the many cliches in the Harry Potter Fan Fics out there.**

 **1) Ron Bashing!  
Ron bashing is a very common way for writers who hate Ron to make him look like a prick just so Hermione can get with Harry (or Draco Malfoy). So let's take a look.**

Harry was in the common room with Hermione, they were both studying. Harry then looked at his friend and noticed how pretty she is. Just then Ron came in.

"Hey Hermione how's it going." Ron said while placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione yelped and screamed "Ha Ron how could you touch?" Hermione asked frantically "Harry help he's sexually harrassing me."

Harry saw that Hermione was in danger and got out his wand and pointed it at Ron "How could you Ron? she was your best friend and you do this to her. You better have a good excuse."

"I didn't even do anything." exclaimed Ron.

"Wrong answer!" Harry shouted. He then fired a curse at Ron "Avada Kedavra!"

Ron was dead.

"Oh Harry you saved me, let's get married and have kids and live happily ever after." said Hermione as she hugged Harry.

"Totally Hermione, I love you even though I saw you as my sister." harry said, then kissed Hernione.

Dumbledore then came in and said "Harry I'd like to thank you for saving Hermione from this abuser" He said a pointing at the dead Ron "I hereby award you one thousand points to Gryffindor and an award for special services to the school." He then handed Harry then award.

Molly and Arthur come in "Oh Harry you saved the innocent Hermione from my evil son, you are the best hero Hogwarts has seen." Molly said while crying tears of joy.

"You have done well Harry, I hereby name you heir to the Weasley family even though I have five other son" said Arthur.

"Am I the only one that's pissed that Ron's dead even though he didn't do anything wrong and just touched Hermione on the shoulder?" Ginny asked while looking confused.

"YES" everyone said.

 **Did you like it? NO! Yeah that was really bad but trust me, there's more.**

 **2) Harry is more powerful then anyone.  
This stupid fanfic is about Harry being God like.**

Harry was in the Ministry of Magic with Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and the order of the phoenix. Harry had beaten all the death eaters with just a flick of the wand and saved everyone. He then ran into Voldemort. "I Harry Potter, have come to destroy you Voldemort." Said Harry.

"Try to beat me Harry Potter." Taunted Voldemort.

Harry then raised his wand and shouted "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort was dead, even though Harry didn't destroy all his horcruxes but Harry was so powerful Voldemort would die.

"Oh Harry your soooo powerful," praised Ginny, "Let's have sex." she said even though Ginny's like fourteen.

"Hey you can't have Harry, he's mine." said Hermione, even though she's like a sister to Harry.

"Girls I'm man enough for two." said Harry, even though he's a scrawny fifteen year old.

"Fine with me." said Hemrione.

"Me too." said Ginny.

Harry then apparrated them both to an unknown location to marry both girls and have lots of kids and lived happily ever after.

"Wait hold up guys this makes no sense, Harry at best is above average." said Luna.

"This is Fanfiction Luna, they write you all sorts of ways, hell I died in thlast one." said Ron.

"Oh, well Neville want to have a threeway with me a Ron?" asked Luna.

"Sure." said Neville.

The End!

 **See, even I can make this version of a fanfic cliche look like crap.**

 **3) Veela Draco  
This cliche is a piece of shit, What the fuck is up you guys writing this. Since when has pure blood Draco Malfoy been a Veela? And to make matters worst when you type in Veela in the search bar Draco has 1,141 fanfics. 1,141, how is that possible, He's not a Veela, he's a pureblood. WHATS WORST IS THAT FLEUR HAS 201... 201 ARE YOU KIDDING ME? NO NO NO THAT'S JUST STUPID, THIS IS RETAR- let's just get this over with.**

So Draco turned fifteen today and found out he's a Veela, this is really shocking for him because he was raised pure blood, and Veela aren't pure bloods. Draco felt bad because now he's not even a human.

So Draco was at Hogwarts when he just found out that Harry is his mate, even though Veelas don't have fucking mates. So now Draco must pluck up the courage and ask Harry out, even though Harry hates him.

"Potter will you go out with me? I'm a Veela and your my mate so it's cool" asked Draco.

"Can't, one I hate you, two I'm straight, and three turns out Ginny's also a Veela, shocking isn't it, and I'm her mate." said Harry while going back to making out with Ginny.

"But your my mate" whined Draco, even though he was straight in canon and hates Harry.

"fuck off Malfoy, Harry's my man." snapped Ginny, she then got out her wand and said "There's only room enough for one Veela at this school. And that's me! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Draco then fell to the floor dead.

"I'm not even mad." said Snape "One thousand points to Gryffindor."

Harry and Ginny then went back to making out

 **Now stop making Draco a veela.**

 **4) Drarry affair.  
Oh this will be fun.**

Draco was coming inside his flat he shared with his boyfriend of three years Harry. As Draco came into the flat he heard a thud and moaning coming from their bedroom. Assuming the worst Draco got out his wand and went to the room.

When he got inside he saw that Harry was naked lying on his back with an equally naked Ginny Weasley riding him like a nimbus "Harry what are you doing?"

"Oh hey Draco, turns out I'm straight and have a thing for red heads and since Ginny is a woman and has red hair so why not." Harry said while still having sex with Ginny.

"But what about us?" asked Draco

"What about you? Harry likes me and only me." said Ginny, she then got off of Harry and grabbed her wand " AVADA KEDAVRA!" Draco then fell on the floor, dead.

"Oh Harry let's get married." suggested Ginny.

"As long as we can keep doing this then sure." said Harry as both him and Ginny went back to having sex.

 **FUCK DRARRY!**

 **5) Mary Sue!  
I'm guilty of OCs in my Evans bro universe. So let's make fun of me.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the Hogwarts express in a compartment, they were in a compartment talking about how awesome fourth year is gonna be until the door opened.

"Hello, is Harry Potter here?" asked a very pretty girl.

"Yes I'm here." said Harry.

"The girl then flipped her long black hair and said "Hi I'm Mary Sue. I'm Hot, very nice to people, in all four houses, extremly powerful, and may or may not be the daughter of Voldemort can I join your group?"

"No fuck off, there's only room for one girl in this group." said Hermione. she then pushed Mary out, closed the door and went back to talking to others.

"That was bad ass Hermione." complimented Ron.

"You know it."

 **Well I can go on about this but I'll leave it here, i might go on might no, but let's all just stop using these cliches. And if we us them then let's at least make the Story good. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Author's note, Please write your criticism in the comments! BUT IF YOUR A HATER THEN DON'T WRITE ANYTHING. IT'S MY STORY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Constructive Criticism only pl0x ;)**

 **Welcome to part 2 on of this!**

 **6.) Dramione Head boy/Girl  
Okay so this fanfic is about how after the war Hermione and the trio go back to complete their final year of Hogwarts, even though Hermione was the only one to come back Harry and Ron started their Auror training at the time, Ron has become a prat but Hermione becomes head girl but what's this Draco has come back to complete his final year and is head boy, and Hermione doesn't like this at all, Love story forms.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at the Hogwarts express Hermione is excited because she is Head girl but is sad because Ron is being a prat and is possibly cheating on her with Lavender Brown even though she died.

When they got to the great hall Hermione was sitting on the Gryffindor table with Ron and Harry, Ron was ending hungry looks to Lavender and Harry was making out with Ginny.

Hermione then turned to Ron and said "Ron, honey do you wanna-"

"Not now Hermione me and Lavender are sending hungry looks at each other." Ron interrupted.

Mcgonagall then got up "Students I would like to introduce our new head boy and Girl. Our head girl is Hermione Granger." Hermione got up and bowed "And our Head Boy is Draco Malfoy." Draco then got up and bowed.

Ron then spit out his drink "Wait Headmistress." He got Mcgonagall attention "Draco already had his 7th year here."

"So Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy is a good student." said Mcgonagall.

"No he isn't." Ginny said. "He spent his entire sixth year trying to murder Dumbledore, he almost killed Katie and Ron, and he let Death eaters in the school."

"Your right Ms. Weasley, Draco your expelled." said Mcgonagall.

"My Father will hear of this.' said Draco.

"Not anymore." said Harry as he got out his wand. "Avada Kedavra."

Draco was now dead.

"Mr. Weasley would you like to be Head Boy?" aksed Mcgonagall.

"Fuck yeah, i'd like to spend more time with Hermione." said Ron

"Wait Ron what about us?" asked Lavender.

"Your not Hermione."

"True."

Ron and Hermione then had a great seventh year because they spent most of the time shagging in their headquarters.

 **Dramione sucks.**

 **7) Harry and Ginny soul bond.  
** **What is a soul bond and why does it happen in Harry Potter?**

Harry had just killed the Basilisk, Tom Riddle, and saved Ginny. "Ginny, don't worry your safe now."

"Oh Harry, thank you so much. I so love love you and your sexy body." said Ginny

"And I love you, despite you being just Ron's sister who stalked me all the time." replied Harry.

"Let's get a soul bond!'

"Totally, Gin-Gin!"

Soon Ron stormed into the chamber. "Guys, I'm so glad I finally found you. Let's get out before.." he stopped as he saw Harry and Ginny were smooching each other "Oh we have such a soul bond" said Ginny "Oh Ginny, marry me!" said Harry.

"Ron just stood there shocked. he rubbed his eyes and said "Well time to scratch my eyes out."

 **Why do they always get the bond after chamber of secrets?**

 **8) Wrong boy who lived!  
So Harry has a brother who is mistaken for the boy who lived, James and Lily are somehow alive and favor the brother while abusing and neglecting Harry. Why does this keep happening.**

"Oh James Jr. your the best son ever." praised Lily.

"Heres a hundred Galleons son.' said James as he gave James Jr. money.

"Wait but I'm the boy who lived, I have the scar to prove it." said Harry as he pulled uo his bangs to show them the scar. "Plus aren't you supposed to be dead."

Then the world exploded!

THE END!

 **NOW STOP DOING WRONG BOY WHO LIVED! :(**

 **9) Marriage Law!  
Okay I can believe the arranged marriage in the Wizarding world. In fact I believe Draco and Astoria have an arranged marriage. But since when does the ministry of magic have to interfere with relationships, and if their trying to repopulate the Wizarding world, THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE HALF THE MARRIAGE LAW FANFIC DRARRY!**

"Hay Potter." Draco says while walking up to Harry. "The ministry of magic says we have to get married to repopulate the wizarding world."

"But We're both dudes." said Harry. "How can we repopulate the Wizarding world?"

"Your not the only person I have to marry." said Draco as he showed Harry the fine print.

Harry saw the fine print took a glass of water and spat it out "Ginny!?"

At the wedding of Harry, Ginny, and Draco.

"I now pronounce you Husband, husband, and Wife." said Kingsley. "You may now kiss the bride."

Harry then kissed Ginny, then Draco did the same thing.

"I can't believe our little Ginny is getting married." cried Molly.

"Our grand kids are gonna be gingers. " said Luscius.

"Am I the only one that thinks this is fucked up." said the Ghost of James to Lily.

As Harry, Ginny, and Draco went to their honeymoon Kingsley was like "Now for the wedding of Ron, Hermione, and Luna.'

Fin!

 **Stop doing Marriage laws! Please :(**

 **10) Dumbledore bashing.  
Let's get this over with!**

"Dumbledore I have had it with your interference." said Harry

"Now Harry, calm down it's for the best." Dumbledore said while holding his hands up.

"No, I've definetley enough! Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled. Dumbledore was dead.

Ron and Hermione looked at hi m in shock " Are you crazy Harry? you just killed Dumbledore. We're going to lose the war." Ron cried/

Harry winked him off "Oh come on guys. We can win thew war with out the old bat. how difficult can it be?"

 _Sometime later!_

"Voldemort I have come to destroy you." Harry said to Voldemort. "Avada Kedvara!" Nothing Happened. "Wait why didn't you die."

"Oh didn't Dumbledore say this to you?" Asked Voldemort "Dumbledore must've told you that I have Horcruxes that keep me alive." Harry had a shocked face. "I can not die, but you can." Voldemort then raised his wan. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry was dead.

And so the dark side won. From that day everyone wore black robes and must eat cookies at every meal, so their teeth became rotted.

 **Why you gotta bash Dumbledore?**

 **Well that's it for this chapter. See you soon. Please give me suggestions on what cliches should I parody next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Author's note, Please write your criticism in the comments! BUT IF YOUR A HATER THEN DON'T WRITE ANYTHING. IT'S MY STORY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Constructive Criticism only pl0x ;)**

 **Welcome to part 3 on of this!**

 **11.) Sirius/Remus  
Now this one, is actually something I have no problem with. Maybe it's because we all know the Marauders so Remus and Sirius being gay really doesn't bother me but my only problem is that Teddy wouldn't exist.**

So Sirius was coming home with flowers, today was his and Remus four year anniversary. It was hard coming out, but his friends James and Lily accepted him. peter was a spy and was arrested so he didn't give a damn about him anymore. Fuck that guy.

"Honey I'm home." announced Sirius.

"Hay Siri." said Remus as he went up to kiss Sirius. "Are these flowers for me?"

"Yes, their Remuses, I thought you might like them." said Sirius as he gave Remus the flowers.

"I'm so glad the Wizarding world isn't backwards and accepted us for who we are." said Remus.

"That right honey." said Sirius.

The End!

 **I'm not good with writing gayness. Sorry :(**

 **12.) Super dooper rich Potter family.  
Okay so the Potter family is rich by wizard standards but they don't have a manor. Maybe a really nice house or a cottage. Harry and Ginny's living arrangements are still a mystery given how everyone assumes that Harry is so rich that he doesn't need to pay the bills or taxes. While I'm sure Ginny might have done some investments that doubled the Potter fortune, it probably didn't happen until they got married.**

Harry and Ginny were in Gringotts checking Ginny's vault. Being a quidditch player definetly paid well.

After they ere done with adding more Harry thought that it'd be a great idea for him and Ginny to see the Potter family vault.

When they got there Harry immediatly saw all the stuff that the Potter fortune offered.

"Honey, why didn't we see this place earlier when we got married?" asked Ginny while looking at the gold.

"Becuase Gin, I wanted to be surprised like you." said Harry.

"Mr. Potter." said A goblin, who I will not name because Griphook is dead. "I must ask, did you hear about Potter manor?"

"Oh my, the wills I got gave me all sorts of houses." said Harry. "We're using the beach house for our summer home."

"Well, why don't the workers at Gringotts move some of the priceless heirlooms from there to here." suggested the Goblin.

"Why that sounds great." said Harry.

"Harry, I know these heirlooms are important but the Potter family isn't part of the sacred 28, why bother with trying to make your self better then you already are." said Ginny.

"Shut Ginny this is my life." snapped Harry, already suffering from being a douche.

"Uh why do i bother sometimes?" Ginny asked herself.

The End!

 **Once again Harry may be rich, but he's not that rich.**

 **13.) Snamione  
EWWW**

"Hermione I'm going to tell you something but promise you won't hate me." said Ron.

"What did you do?" asked Hermione.

"I told the ministry that you've been sleeping with Professor Snape." said Ron. "The Aurors will be here to arrest him in an hour."

"Ron you git why would you do that." asked Hermione.

"He was breaking the law." said Ron. "You can't sleep with a student it's against the law."

"Since when have you followed the law?" asked Hermione.

"Since my dad told me to you slut." snapped Ron

the next day Ron was reading the daily prophet.

 _Hogwarts professor has affair with hot student._

 _Severuas Snape, former potions master at Hogwarts, has been arrested for his affair for sleeping with his student who was under 17. More on this story on page 4._

"I hate you Ron." hissed Hermione.

"Go give Dumbledore a blowjob." snapped Ron.

The End!

 **Now stop shipping Hermione with Snape.**

 **14.) Pureblood Hermione  
No just just no.**

Ron and HermionE were sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. Ron was happy because Hermione turned out to be a pureblood adopted by muggles. Now their children can be pure bloods. Hurray.

The End!

 **I FUCKING HATE THIS CLICHE**

 **15.) Ginny love potion.  
Ginny would never, ever, EVER, use a love potion on Harry.**

So Harry was sitting in the great hall with Ginny holding her hand. He was about to drink his pumpkin juice until Ginny stopped him.

"Hold up Harry i think Romilda spiked your drink with a love potion." said Ginny.

'Oh knuts.' Romilda thought to herself.

"Thank you for saving my life Ginny." said Harry. "Let's have a victory sex at the room of requirements."

"Okay" said Ginny.

Harry and Ginny then lived happily ever after.

The End!

 **Well that's it for this chapter. See you soon. Please give me suggestions on what cliches should I parody next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Warning!  
** **The following segments does take cliche's from across the web. Spanning from your Drarry gender swap, to your Bellamort content that everyone hates. If you find a cliche that I put in here that you wrote and you take offense to this, maybe, just maybe this fanfic is here to teach you all a lesson. Now rememember that writing comments about how I used a cliche is in fact very rude, so if you decide to send me a crappy P.M telling me on how much of a jerk I am, then I'm going to ignore you. Now enjoy the fic and I hope to shit all of you take offense to this so we can end the reign of the dumbass cliches. Enjoy the fic.**

 **Eat snackie smores!**

 **16.) Fem!Harry  
Just why? Why make Harry a girl? So you can justify Drarry. Also why is it that everytime they write fem Harry, Harry is this busting hot woman that the guys at school fight over. Also why would she get with Draco?**

Amy Potter was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Amy was a average girl, she had Auburn hair, brown eyes, and a lightning scar. Fucking Voldemort did that shit to her when she was a baby. Now she the Girl-Who-Lived, and parent less. She was sad because she has a crush on a student and said student is forbidden. If Amy tried to make a move, Ron would be mad. Hermione would be cool with it though. 'It's just that Ginny is so pretty." Amy thought to herself. While the wizarding world is fine with that kind of stuff, she's pretty sure Ron isn't fine with his sister dating.

Oh well Amy was now getting ready, either she has Ginny, or she goes back to being straight. That be a much better option then going out with Draco douchebag Malfoy. That was the worst mistake she ever made was giving her virgininty to that ass face. Sometime after they broke up she hexed his bits off, so that way the Malfoy family will die with him. She got away with it because of Dumbledore helped her out 'God bless that man'.

"G-Ginny, Hi." Amy said to Ginny. They were both in the common room.

"Hello Amy, boy do I got something to tell you." said Ginny.

Amy barely heard though, Ginny was just to hot.

"Okay you'll never believe this but, Dean Thompson has a crush on you." Ginny said to Amy excitenly.

Amy immediatly began to get sick. Draco was proof that she was a lesbian. She just didn't know how to tell Ginny. Her crush.

"Ginny I have something to tell you." Amy said.

"Please don't tell me you got back together with Draco." said Ginny.

"No that's a fate worse." said Amy. "I'm a lesbian."

"No way."

"And I like you, more than a friend." said Amy.

"I like you too." Ginny then got close to Amy and kissed her.

Ron then got up from his bed and screamed.

"Ron honey. whats wrong?" asked Hermione.

"I just had a nightmare that Harrry was a girl." said Ron.

"That does sound bad." replied Hermione.

 **Stop Writing FemHarry.**

 **17.)Voldemort's Good.  
Why would you write this?**

"Hey Ron Weasley." Voldemort said to Ron.

"Yeah what do you want?" said Ron.

"I'm a good guy and Dumbledore's a bad guy." said Voldemort.

"No your not, your an asshole that deserves to be killed." exclaimed Ron. This was true, Voldemort is a dick, I mean why would you write him as a good guy I mean he wants to kill all muggles and Hermione might be killed and all the other good guys will suffer. Dumbledore is a good guy why would he be evil I mean it doesn't make any sense.

"If you join my side I'll let you sleep with Bellatrix." suggested Voldemort.

"Well where do I sign up." asked Ron.

And thus with Ron on his side Voldemort won that war and killed Harry Potter and Dumbledore. He spared Ron's family and Ron married Bellatrix and lived happily ever after.

The End.

 **I fuckin hate you guys.**

 **18.)The Potter twins.  
Hey you like Harry having a twin sister? No, well you should read this anyways.**

"So Harry and Eve should so be seperated." Dumbledore suggested.

"Yeah let's do this shit." said Hagrid.

 _Years later_

"So you see I separated you two to keep your self safe, and I believe it worked well." Dumbledore said to Harry and Eve.

"Worked well!" Eve exclaimed "Why would it work well me and Harry had sex, we committed incest."

"You separated us and we didn't know each other for years, I grew up in a crappy childhood and I ended up being in a relationship my sister." said Harry.

"Okay well I didn't want you to to sleep with each other." said Dumbledore.

And thus Eve fell pregnant. I guess incest is really bad. It's all because Dumbledore separated them and didn't tell them. What an ass hole.

The End.

 **Well you didn't expect that did you, well most Potter twins fanfics have Harry sleep with his sister. Go boobies I guess. I don't know this one is weird.**

 **19.)Americanized Harry Potter.  
Yes because Harry Potter, a British character, should so be American.**

Harry was playing Basketball with Ron while Ginny was watching them while eating a hot dog.

"So Harry, who are you gonna vote for?' Ron asked Harry about the presidency.

"I don't know maybe Hillary." said Harry while shooting the ball in the hoop.

"Same here." said Ron.

"Hey guys it's getting late, let's go back inside to watch more Jimmy Fallon." said Ginny.

"Yeah and then tomorrow we're gonna go to Disneyland." said Harry.

"YEAH."

They then had a great day doing American stuff because they all went to Ilvermorny.

 **Let's stop Americanzing Harry Potter. Don't get me wrong I'm a proud American, I just don't like Harry Potter being American. But still. America Fuck Yeah!**

 **20.)Male pregnancy.  
Okay this is weird, I go type in pregnant on the search bar and then When you select Harry as your fisrt character then select a secondary character, the first choice is Draco Malfoy while the second choice is Ginny. This is why I hate Drarry, not because it's stupid but because there are more options for Draco and Harry except for the better Harry and Ginny. I mean my god 179 Drarry Mpreg fics, Hinny only 155. Why?**

Harry was sitting with Ginny in the couch at the Barrow.

"Ginny, the condom broke." Harry said.

"What," exclaimed Ginny, she then thought about it "but wait you still didn't cum in me because you didn't want to take a risk."

"Well then explain to me why I'm pregnant!" Harry then showed her a pregnancy test.

"Congrats Harry." said Bill walking in.

9 months later.

"Oh she's so tiny." Ginny said to Harry.

Harry had given birth to their new daughter Lily Luna Potter.

"She has your Hair gin." siad Harry.

"And your eyes." said Ginny.

"Next time your giving birth okay." said Harry.

"I wouldn't even argue with that luv." Ginny then gave Harry a kiss on the lips. During Harry's pregnancy he was needy and grumpy but Ginny was with him to the end, and next time it was her turn to give birth.

The End.

 **Okay now that was better then I thought it would be.**

 **Well that's it for this chapter. See you soon. Please give me suggestions on what cliches should I parody next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Warning!  
** **The following segments does take cliche's from across the web. Spanning from your Drarry gender swap, to your Bellamort content that everyone hates. If you find a cliche that I put in here that you wrote and you take offense to this, maybe, just maybe this fanfic is here to teach you all a lesson. Now rememember that writing comments about how I used a cliche is in fact very rude, so if you decide to send me a crappy P.M telling me on how much of a jerk I am, then I'm going to ignore you. Now enjoy the fic and I hope to shit all of you take offense to this so we can end the reign of the dumbass cliches. Enjoy the fic.**

 **Eat snackie smores!**

 **21.) BWL Neville  
** **So people have it in there minds that if Neville was the boy who lived, harry would grow up with his parents. i think not.**

Harry was in the Hogwarts express for his first year. He was introduced to the wizarding world as the boy who's parents got tortured to insanity by death eaters and had to live with his God father. Uncle Sirius was a great mentor, Uncle Remus was a closeted Bisexual, Hagrid was as kind as a nun, and Dumbledore was smart.

Just then a chubby kid with a weird scar came in.

"Hello can I sit her?" asked the fat kid.

"Sure fatty." said Harry.

The fat kid then introduced himself "I'm Neville Longbottom, the boy who lived."

"Well I'm Harry, the boy who is normal." said Harry.

"Well I can tell we're gonna be good friends." said Neville

 _Years Later_

Harry was reading the Daily Prophet!

 _Awesome kid with no scar but has jet black hair kills Voldemort, while his fat best friend with a stupid scar does nothing but run from danger. From now on our Hero named harry will have a day named after him. Harry day! See more of this story on page 4!_

Harry then put the prophet down and Ginny joined him in the table.

"Want to have sex?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah why not."

 **Ha didn't expect that did you.**

 **22.) Hogwarts pregnancy!  
Okay this cliche does make sense, it's still overused though.**

Harry was in the common room thinking to himself. He just finished having sex with Ginny. Boy it was good.

Just then Ginny came in.

"I'm pregnant." said Ginny.

"What?" said Harry. "But we used protection."

"I know I just wanted to see your face when you found that out." said Ginny. "That was funny! But seriouly I am not pregnant."

 **That was terrible.**

 **23.) Drinny.  
FUCK DRINNY.**

Harry was right now having sex with Ginny. He had just saved her from Draco. That douche bag used a love potion on her. Lukily Harry saved her.

"Oh harry your the best lover I've had." moaned harry.

"Better than Draco." said Harry.

"Ten times better." siad ginny

 **Once again Fuck Drinny!**

 **24.)Dudley's witch daughter.  
Cliche much.**

Dudley Dursley has a witch for a daughter. This would be cool to see her adventures but Voldemort's dead so there are no adventures waiting for her.

Why am I even trying with this one.

Or any of them.

 **Just one more to go.**

 **25.) Read Fanfiction.**

"Oh my god, people actually think I'm a slut?" asked Ginny to Harry. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were reading Fanfiction online.

"Atleast you don't get written as me having an affair with Lavender." whined Ron "I thought she was dead."

"And since when have I've had a thing for Draco." asked Harry. "I'm not gay, even if I was, I'd be dating Ron. Not Draco."

"And why do I get paired with everyone?" asked Hermione

"What is wrong with these cliches?" everyone asked in unison. 

_meanwhile at a nerd's room._

"I've done it. I've written the ultimate cliche'd fanfic."said the nerd in triumph. "Now to read it so can watch for spelling errors."

The nerd then looked then read the fanfic.

 _Delete! Delete! Delete!_

 **Okay well I'm done with this. Thanks for sticking with me through out this. Hope you enjoyed it. I can go on but that's just the basics. Thanks fro reading everyone.**


End file.
